


All Time Stops.

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: Lena froze in horror as she watched the woman who'd saved her more times than she can count come crashing down, it was as though time slowed down, everyone silent, no one believing that their hero would hit the ground; praying she'd fly at any moment, save herself, ease all of their worries but she didn't.





	All Time Stops.

The two women appeared from nowhere, plummeting towards the streets, children gasping in excitement when they caught sight of National City's hero - unaware of the fact she was in a battle with someone much stronger than she'd expected - it didn't take long for people to figure it out, dragging their kids to safety at the sight of the danger coming towards them. They knew how chaotic these fights could become, buildings getting damaged, roads destroyed. It was instinct to get their children to safety and it was a good idea that they did. Lena had left the building with James, freezing the moment she heard a child cry that Supergirl was there, her eyes automatically searching the skies for the woman she considered another best friend...yet one so similar to one of her other blonde friends. It was probably another reason why she was so fond of her super friend, the woman reminding her so much of the woman she'd fallen for a long while ago. James seemed to step forward as an instinct too, curiosity and worry crossing his features as he watched Supergirl hit the ground, destroying the road beneath them, a woman dressed in matte black clothing, much like Kara's but different in many ways.

The woman stood before their hero, grinning as though she already knew she'd win, knowing she could defeat the woman who'd stopped so many and yet, she couldn't defeat her. Lena watched from afar as Reign struck Supergirl, hit after hit, blood soon appearing on the Kryptonians face as Reign swung a cement block straight at the unsuspecting hero, knocking the air out of the woman's lungs. Lena felt the rushing urge to run to her friend, defend her, try and stop the conflict even from where she stood she could see that Supergirl was struggling. The second she made a step towards the hero she felt an arm haul her back, the gesture causing her to turn slightly towards the owner of the hand. _James_. 

"We can't do anything, Lena." Lena wanted to slap him for his words, _how could they leave the woman that had helped them so much? How could they just stand by and do nothing?_

"How can you say that? She has helped us time and time again, the least I could do is try!" Lena barked back, she couldn't stand back and do nothing; she may not have powers but she hated having to stand back and be powerless, she wanted to help. Lena made an attempt to head towards the woman again after seeing the woman falling back to the ground, but this time it was too late, Reign had threw Kara through the sky with such strength, the woman dressed in black following straight after, shooting lasers from her eyes causing Supergirl to be shot onto a building top, out of view. Murmurs had erupted by that point, people wondering who the woman in black was, how they could defeat the great Supergirl, the defender of their city...Lena couldn't bear it. The thought that Supergirl might actually be losing, that this time she wasn't going to stand up in victory. It broke Lena's heart. A flash of blue and red caught Lena's eye, her eyes bugged once she saw her friend being held over the edge of a building, dangling lifelessly - all the fight left in her now gone. Blood covering half of her face, a sight so rare to see, the hero falling. That was went she fell.

Lena wanted to scream, to yell something but nothing seemed to come out, she was in stunned silence. It was only when James darted into the scene as Supergirl hit the floor that Lena returned to reality, making her way through the crowd in seconds, seem as people naturally moved out of her way, she reached Supergirl before James did, the man still pushing through the crowds who were asking if she was dead. Lena didn't know how they could be so heartless, no one had even bothered to check to see if she was breathing, just gathering around and staring. Lena had been the first to come forward, hesitantly staggering over the rubble surrounding the hero, her nerves high, hands shaking as she moved in closer. She didn't want to startle Supergirl, her body looking fragile, breakable at a single touch, Lena sucked in a breath as she placed her bag to the side, crouching over the woman, leaning down to see if she could feel the woman's breath on her cheek or hear her ragged breathing, she was relieved when she could, faint but there. Lena didn't care that there were thousands of eyes on them, all nervous and afraid, but whoever Supergirl had been fighting was gone, satisfied with their victory. It made Lena sick how someone could do such a thing to someone who just wanted to do good in this cursed world.

Lena brushed a shaky hand over Supergirl's cheek, the woman so familiar yet that wasn't what she could think about right now...she just wanted to know the woman would be okay. It was a muffled whisper, one that Lena struggled to get out but she managed it.

"Supergirl? It's Lena...can you hear me?"

Lena ignored the heavy hand that she felt on her shoulder - she knew it was James. The blonde didn't stir, her head still bleeding, the patch of blood spreading causing Lena's eyebrows to crease in worry. She wanted to call an ambulance but she knew they could do nothing to held the woman, none of their equipment were quip for this situation. Lena felt helpless, she removed her hand from Supergirl's face, moving it down to her friends hand, gently taking a hold of it. It was Alex that snapped Lena out of it, the woman appearing with a suit of soldiers behind her, scanning the area for any further danger, Lena didn't bother telling them that it was gone, she was too busy worrying for her friend laying lifeless before her.

"S-she just - she was fighting with this w-woman and she just...she was dropped from the building and I, I just couldn't...please help her, Alex." Lena begged, she wasn't blind,  she could see the visible concern washing over the redheads expression, making her stomach churn, why would Alex be so worried? Lena brushed it off, trying to keep her mind focused on her friend.

"We have to get her back to headquarters, put her in the medical room as soon as possible...we have to save her." Alex demanded to the men over her shoulder, them nodding at their leader and moving into action, retrieving a stretcher from a black van, moving quickly to Supergirl's side, Alex shooting a glance at James, to move Lena away from the woman but when James tried to pull her away Lena refused to let go. Alex looked at the brunette, she wasn't sure if Lena knew, she knew knew Kara hadn't told Lena but Lena wasn't an idiot, she'd figure it out sooner or later and clearly, the woman was devastated. "Let her stay." Alex knew it was against registration rules, she knew J'onn would disapprove of the decision but right now she didn't have time to force Lena to stay behind. She just wanted to make sure her sister was okay.

Alex had ordered James to meet them at the DEO, the man giving a mere nod before vanishing, Alex had pulled Lena to walk beside her, wanting to get as much information as possible on what happened.

"Lena, I know you're upset, trust me, I'm losing my mind even though it doesn't look like it," Alex started, her grip on her gun tightening as she thought of the woman who'd harmed her sister, her eyes flitting to her unconscious sister then back to the ground as they headed to the slick black car, separating from Supergirl as she was lifted into the van hastily, wanting to get back to the DEO as quick as possible. "But I need you to describe what the woman looked like, can you do that?"

Lena nodded, clearing her throat as she pictured the woman in her head, images of her beating Supergirl flashing in her mind making her wince. "S-she was wearing that symbol that's been going all around the city...the one that looks like Supergirl's I presume their related somehow...both Kryptonian's I suppose, it explains the power and strength." Lena told Alex, who simply listened and nodded as they headed back, four other armed men in the car with them. "She wore all black, in pants rather than a skirt and a mask to hide her face. I couldn't recognise her."

Alex ran a hand through her hair in frustration, furious that she wasn't there for her sister when she needed her, that she couldn't help. Kara had been so on edge and heading into the job blind was an awful idea. Lena pulled her from her blame when she spoke up.

"Supergirl has saved me more times than I can count." Lena had almost said it as though she was in thought, but Alex knew she was directing it at her. "You know, she reminds me so much of Kara, it's why I care for Supergirl so much...she just wants to help us...do good, Kara is like that too, always seeing the positive side of things."

Alex scoffed. "Not all the time, sometimes she breaks...most of the time she wears a brave face, _pretends_ to be happy when I know she's not." Lena was listening quietly, intrigued. "I think she's genuinely happy when she's with you, that's why I told her to invite you to the Christmas party this year...I wanted to see her happy. So uh, I guess I should be thanking you for that, Luthor."

Lena gave her a shy smile, eyes falling down to her lap. Butterflies flew in her stomach when Alex said she made Kara happy, that's all she ever wanted. "If it's any consolation, she makes me happy too. Have you told her about Supergirl? She and Kara are close, she must be worried sick."

Alex seemed a little lost for a minute, forgetting that Lena didn't know then quickly fumbling for words, she was a terrible liar, avoiding Lena's eyes as she spoke. "Uh, no I-Kara is...she's um...she went to visit our mum for Christmas, yeah, she couldn't visit this year, so um she went to visit."

"Maybe I should call her?"

Alex was quick to place her hand on Lena's phone once the woman pulled it out to dial Kara's number into her phone, the brunette giving her a strange look - curious as to why Alex was suddenly acting all strange. "No, she'll be with my mum, it's Christmas eve so uh...we should let them be happy on Christmas and not worry, Supergirl will be on her feet again soon."

Lena didn't pester any further, sliding her phone back into her pocket, tugging her coat in tighter as she felt a chill in the car - she still had no idea where they were going. The rest of the journey remained silent until the car came to a halt and Lena heard the people in the other cars and vans filing out, she made a move to get up but Alex grabbed her arm, holding up a black hood, Lena looked at it in confusion, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"We can't have you seeing where we are...this is kind of a secret government facility."

"I thought you were the FBI?" Lena frowned, Kara had told her so many times that her sister was an Agent at the FBI.

"That's my cover, the hood will only be on until we're inside, I'll guide you so you don't fall. We need to hurry because I need to see how Ka-Supergirl is doing, she was in a bad shape." Alex correcting herself quickly. Lena didn't argue, taking the hood and slipping it over her head, she trusted Alex and besides, she was eager to see how Supergirl was too. Alex muttered a _thank you_ and then the sound of the car doors opening chimed through the air and then Alex was carefully leading Lena out so she didn't fall.


End file.
